Life Sucks
by HoldTheTruthForever
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Mojo Jojo, the Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, and the Boogeyman all have one thing in common: There is something they want that they can never get. Or can they?
1. Blossom, Butch, Mojo, Gangreen Gang

**Life just plain sucks sometimes. No matter how kind you are, or how nice you are, there are lying cheating degenerates who are dumb and lucky enough to prosper while the rest of us has to scramble in the dirt just to have a purpose. (This story was inspired by sbj's "No Higher Ideal")**

* * *

Blossom eagerly read an article for a college she really wanted to go to when she's older. She had the smarts and the will to go through with it. But she then realized something that put a weight on her heart. The red head knew she would never be able to apply her full potential because-

At that moment, a giant sludge monster was attacking Townsville and the hotline went off.

And that's why. Blossom, with her purple eyelids drawn, flew out the window of her bedroom with her head hung low. "Life sucks." She whispered solemnly.

* * *

Mojo Jojo sat on his red lazy chair with his pink eyes locked on a photograph. He would never admit this, but Mojo wanted kids, a family of his own. He never considered the RowdyRuff Boys to be family. They were just lost causes. The closest thing to a family that the primate ever had was his arch-nemesis. The Powerpuff Girls. But he had destroyed that trust they had for him, and he regretted it ever since. Though technically, he was their half-father, they never thought of the simian villain like that. These thoughts made Mojo fall into a deep slumber. The photograph dropped out of his hands and it fluttered to the ground...the photo of him in ragged hobo clothes embracing the naive little girls at the zoo when they first met.

"_Life sucks." _The chimp thought.

* * *

Butch stood at the end of the sidewalk that winded up to the entrance to Pokey Oaks. He watched all of the normal kids playing happily in the back. _It makes me sick, _Butch thought. But he would never admit to anybody that deep inside, this lost cause just wants to be a normal kid. Just for a day, instead of being a super-powered lab accident. The mindless fighting and destruction got old sometimes, and destruction was the green RowdyRuff's life. That made him depressed. Buttercup's counterpart looked down at his stubby hands glowing a dark forest green.

"Life sucks." He spoke grimly.

* * *

The Gangreen Gang strut down the sidewalk with their iconic walking patterns. But instead of wearing their trademark grins, they all bore depressed frowns. The boys were starving and very ill, but there was nothing they could do. They didn't have families or jobs, just eachother to watch their backs. Normally, the boys would resort to stealing, but they were still recovering from their last battle with those Powerpuff Girls a few days prior, resulting in their shack being demolished. With no home and no food, the guys had to dig through trash cans and ration out a rotten peach or half of a moldy sandwich. As the gang marched down the street, a guy wearing a fancy suit and talking on an expensive cell phone sped down the street in a billion dollar car. It was Professor Utonium with his girls sitting in the back, probably driving to have dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Ace shook his head sadly. "Life sucks, boys." They all nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

**That's it for now. Let me now how you guys like this and tell me if I should do one for all of the characters. I was actually getting a little tearful while writing for the Gangreen Gang XD.**


	2. Brick, Buttercup, Boogeyman

A dark streak of light soared across the sky and stopped high in the air above the town. Brick rubbed his arms and rolled down the sleeves of his red shirt. The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys was once again punished by Him for not defeating the Powerpuff Girls. Brick rolled up his sleeves once more to examine the hideous burns and scars received by that infernal demon.

He hated this situation. Until Brick and his brothers killed the Powerpuffs, they would remain slaves. And that means he would be scolded and beaten by his new father whenever they failed. And only Brick was punished, not Butch or Boomer. The hot summer sun beating against his face led to Brick removing his baseball cap. As the ignorant boy ran his hand through his greasy red hair, he spotted a streak of pink light race across the town miles below.

Brick always wondered what it would be like. To be free like his arch-enemy. No rules. No beatings. And a loving parent that didn't use you like a mindless tool of destruction. Brick sadly shrugged his shoulder and placed the red cap back on it's rightful place. The reality of being free was just as real as defeating Blossom and her sisters.

"Life sucks." Brick growled as he bolted towards his alone counterpart for another routine defeat.

* * *

Buttercup grimaced at her sisters as they received a box full of valentines from their classmates. Did Buttercup get any? She peeked inside her box, appropriately adorned with skulls and flames, and saw that it was empty. Again. Buttercup let out a drawn sigh. She hates Valentines Day. It was an ugly reminder of something that she loathed. The toughest Powerpuff was too tomboyish for any boy in her class to like her.

She wasn't sweet and adorable like Blossom or Bubbles. The green puff sulked in her chair. She had to face the facts. No one thought she was pretty. And why should she care? She hates being all girly! Yet, deep inside, she felt a pang of rejection. All this girl wants is at least one boy to notice her. Like that'll ever happen. Buttercup fired her eye lasers at the empty box lying before her, disintegrating it.

"Life sucks." The heartbroken puff whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

The Boogeyman peeked out one of the holes in the manhole cover. That cursed sun made the dark favoring monster quickly recede. Boogey was in a state of depression. He never hurt anybody, he just wanted to party with his friends! Or at least, that's what he thought. The Powerpuff Girls didn't agree with his motives. And now Boogey was alone, trapped forever in the sewers of Townsville. His friends were all killed by the girls, leaving the king of darkness and disco all alone.

He can't even go outside at night. He did once to enter Townsvilles biggest nightclub, The Swingin' Rock. But at the very sight of this monster, the citizens ran away from the harmless beast screaming. The girls were called, and they didn't even give the Boogeyman a chance to explain himself. They just immediately beat the stuffing out of him and chucked this monstrosity back into the sewers. Every day and every night the Boogeyman sat at the deserted bar of his underground disco and got drunk, sulking in his own isolation and depression. His dance shoes were put away, though the party animal still wore his white disco suit constantly to relive 'the glory days.'

But the blue skinned monster was getting old. He just wants to dance in The Swingin' Rock and be the life of the party. Just one last time, before he expires and withers away into dust. But that'll never happen. Not with his grotesque appearence.

Boogey took another swig from a bottle of whiskey before chucking across the deserted underground dance floor. "Life sure does suck, baby." The creature's deep voice carried throughout the abandoned disco club.

**The Boogeyman is my favorite non-occuring villain in the whole series. I just had to give him some sort of a spotlight.**


	3. Bubbles, Bossman

Bubbles and her twin sisters stood on top of a huge slime monster, victorious. Blossom and Buttercup gave natural smiles and waved down at the gathering crowd of civilians. Bubbles did the same, but a deep depression weighted on her heavy heart. The blue powerpuff, being the fastest, felt like she was to blame for something because she just wasn't fast enough. Her near perfect photographic memory filed at least 27 people killed in the monster attack today.

Bubbles never pondered if Blossom or Buttercup cared or even noticed, the toughest fighter being caught in the midst of her own glory and the leader probably thought these things happened and she moved on. But sweet and caring Bubbles thought about these unfortunate people who are dead because the azure girl isn't fast enough. She always thought about their families, and how sad they must be to see a family member go.

Long ago, a few days after the 'Planet of the Apes' incident, Bubbles knew that there were some people may have been killed while the three girls ran away from home. Bubbles decided to walk home from school and enjoy the scenery. She walked by a cemetery with a funeral being held, and everyone there paused and shot the naive girl a slew of dirty looks. That's when Bubbles dropped like a lump of stone. She took a detour to the library and used a computer to look up how many casualties occured during that nightmare. 61. 61 people were dead because Bubbles and her oblivious sisters ran away from their problems instead of facing them right away. She had no idea that it was so many. And that's when Bubbles started to count during every single monster attack. She wanted to learn their names, their families, how they got killed, everything. But the troubled girl still kept a positive attitude.

Until today. The 27 casualties today added up to 1,003 casualties total ever since the girls became heroes. Why did all these people have to die? How come Bubbles wasn't fast enough? Buttercup and Blossom flew off without questioning the depressed frown on their normally cheerful sister's face. The townsfolk stopped applauding and sadly watched their young hero ascend into the air with her head hung low.

It wasn't fair. About 1,000 people are dead and it's all because Bubbles and her sisters weren't fast enough. She wants everyone to live. She wants there to be no death in the world, ever. Normally, Bubbles loves life, but now she doesn't know what to think.

"Life sucks." She whispered ever so silently.

* * *

Bossman and his fellow colleagues stirred in their sleep before opening their eyes under the bright morning sun. They've been standing on restricted grass all night again, just hoping the Powerpuffs would come in and throw them into jail, where the real criminals are. No such luck. Bossman blinked and looked around, noticing that the trio were still free criminals.

"Rats." Bossman said in his heavy accent.

"Yeah, rats!" Junior echoed.

Bossman smacked the littlest amoeba in the face.

"Come on, ya mugs! We ain't gonna get thrown in jail just standing around! We gotta think big, something this town will never forget!" The large protozoa smiled maliciously.

His cohorts grinned aswell, but not nearly as threatening. The boys slithered through the streets, trying to find a chance at committing a real act of villainy. Nobody passing by gave the boys a second glance. But in Bossman's mind, this was perfect. No one would suspect the boys of the dastardly evil these three seemingly harmless organisms are about to commit. They stood before the wooden sign, grins dripping with pure villainy.

Slim started shaking. "Uhh, Boss? Don't ya think this is...ugh...a little too far?"

"Shut up, schtupid! This is more evil than anything that cross-dressin' demon has ever done."

"Yeah! Shut up stupid!" Junior mimicked.

The boys shifted their gaze to the thing the sign belonged too: an orange stand.

The three boys took a stance, looking like they were minding their own business right next to their target. The own of this stand didn't notice the three aspiring criminals as he read a magazine. Bossman slowly reached out with a proboscis shaped like a hand and he lifted an orange. The vendor took notice and he rolled his magazine up.

"Hey, you! Put that back!" His face turned bright red.

"Make us!" Bossman shouted as he handed the fruit to Skinny Slim.

At that moment, Blossom landed on the ground without her sisters. Blossom didn't look ready to fight. She was actually smiling.

"Oh, Amoeba Boys. Can you please give that nice man back his orange?" The pink powerpuff asked sweetly.

"Well...okay." Slim gently placed the produce back in the empty spot on the pile of oranges.

"You choked! How could ya give in to the law? Ya spineless dope!" Bossman gritted his teeth.

Junior, frowning, mimicked, "Ya dope!"

Bossman smacked Junior in the face while Slim explained, "Well...she said...ugh...please? Yeah, please!"

While the germs bickered, Blossom slowly made her heroic ascent.

Bossman tried to intervene. "Wait Powerpuff! How do we commit a crime?"

Blossom paused in midair and looked down at the incompetent super villains.

"How about you boys get some initiative!" She shouted down.

Bossman blinked. "Duhhh..."

Blossom smacked herself in the face. "I mean, how about you find a crime to commit yourselves instead of asking others."

"Ohhhhh. That makes alot more sense." Bossman chuckled to himself as Blossom flew higher. The rim of the leader's fedora blocked her from view.

"Okay you mugs, listen up. We're gonna split up, and meet back here at the orange stand in two hours." Bossman huddled with his gang members.

"Right." The two organisms said simultaneously. The trio, who stuck with eachother for nearly their whole lives, went their separate ways.

Bossman pressed on through the streets, looking for an opportunity to commit a crime. As he slithered by an alley, he heard somebody shifting through it's foreboding shadows.

"Uhhhh...hello?" Bossman said in a loud whisper.

Out from the darkness, Mojo Jojo emerged holding a weird remote.

"Hey stupid, wanna help me commit a crime?" Mojo said, unusually straight to the point.

Caught off guard by this generous offer, Bossman stuttered. "Oh, um...okay. Why?"

Mojo sighed and began talking really fast. "I'm trying to lure out the powerpuffs with a bomb so I could get them to come find me and I can tell them how special they are to me. Sounds simple right? It's not. I lost the bomb. I misplaced it. So therefore I don't know where it is. Can you hold this remote detonator, which makes it blow up, while I look for the explosive?"

It was in one ear, out the other with this hopeless 'crime boss.' "Duhhhh..."

Mojo face-palmed himself, "Just hold this!"

Without waiting for an answer, Jojo shoved the remote into Bossman's cellular body and ran off to look for his bomb. Bossman removed the controller from his cytoplasm and stared deeply into the device, like it had some sort of meaning.

After ten minutes of standing around, motionless, Bossman finally shouted, "I wonder what this button does!"

He smashed the button with a hand-like proboscis. Deep within the bowels of Townsville, the subway system collapsed. The fiery explosion took the lives of several citizens on the subway train. The force of the blast blew a hole in the streets at the very outskirts of town by the beach.

"Holy schnikes!" Bossman said profoundly.

Mojo was in front of the bomber within seconds, his green face was bright red. "You idiot! I was supposed to do that! Now the Powerpuffs will throw you in jail! Are you happy now?"

A wide smile reached the corners of Bossman's eyes. "R-Really?" He asked tearfully. This was the pivotal moment in the Amoeba's career! If only his friends were here!

Blossom landed in front of the 'dynamic duo' with rage in her eyes. "Mojo Jojo! Only you could've pulled something like this! Just when I think you couldn't go any lower, you kill a bunch of innocent people! What's your problem?"

Mojo sighed angrily, "You misguided fool! It was this clumsy idiot that set off the detonation, which means he set off the bomb, blowing it up!" He jabbed the Bossman's gel body with a gloved finger.

"Don't take me for a fool, Mojo!" Blossom's hands glowed a dark pink. "The Amoeba Boys can't eve hurt a fly. Literally." She blasted the chimp with pink laser beams from her hands, incinerating him.

Mojo lied on the ground, burned and groaning. Blossom, still not satisfied with the mass murder he seemingly committed, flew up into the air to get her sisters.

Bossman starting hopping up and down shouting, "Wait Blossom! Please!" She either ignored the germ or she was out of earshot.

Bossman hung his 'head' low. "It was me..." He muttered.

The organism slowly slithered away from the scene of the crime. "Life sucks." He muttered as he traveled back to the orange stand.

* * *

**Wow, I went overboard with Bossman. But I just love the Amoeba Boys! XD. I'll do another, much shorter one, for the other Amoebas and characters later. **


	4. Junior, Slim, Boomer

**Junior's story is loosely based on something that happened to me once.**

Junior slithered along the warm pavement, desperately trying to find a crime. He was terrified of the consequences if he failed: a smack in the face. The smallest amoeba boy had a hard time bobbing and weaving through the sidewalk full of pedestrians. One man almost stepped on the little guy.

Junior's cytoplasm began to boil. "Hey! Watch where you're-" Junior was cut off when a woman drove her high-heeled foot into his small soft body.

She recoiled with disgust and scrapped Junior onto the curb. "Absolutely disgusting. I still can't believe I stepped in it." She muttered as she walked away from the smeared protozoa.

The remains of Junior seemed to have to have moved on their own will. They all slid like a colony of slugs towards the abandoned black cap lying on the sidewalk. The amoeba opened his eyes once he was turned back to normal and sighed. This small freak of nature came to a sudden, painful, realization: He was worthless. And not worthless like how the gang are worthless criminals, Junior realized that he is just a worthless life form. Hell, the only reason why Bossman is even known is because he leads the gang and Slim is just an international idiot beyond belief. But to the entire world, Junior is about as transparent as his cellular body. He was just known as, 'the little one that follows the gang.' Junior still remembers why he joined Bossman in the first place.

He wanted a sense of belonging, a purpose in life, and fame. But nobody even knows Junior is an Amoeba Boy without the presence of his two only friends. Junior suddenly recalls all of the 'friendly' gestures he received from the Boss. He didn't even respect the tiny germ. The defenseless being was always pushed around, never given a task to complete until now. Junior's attitude brightened up. Maybe if he did commit a crime, the Boss will finally show some respect and the town will take the gang alot more seriously! The tiny amoeba gained a new confident attitude. He marched towards a man wearing a gray pressed suit talking on a cell phone in front of the park entrance. He had a five o' clock shadow, combed red hair, and his face was very angular.

With much ambition, the timid germ squeaked, "Hey! Gimme your wallet!"

The man looked around and then at his feet, only to find an appalling creature wearing a hat.

The man made an appalled face at the stubborn criminal. "Go home...or whatever trash can you crawled out of." He went back to talking on his cell.

Junior attempted to disregard the man's unkind words and press on. "You should think twice about insultin' an infamous criminal like me! I have friends..."

The man closed his phone and sighed. "Kid, or thing, or whatever you are...I'm a very powerful and famous business man. I can't be seen talking to trash like you."

Before Junior could come up with a witty retort, the man kicked him into the air. Junior screamed as he plummeted back to the surface within the park. He landed as a blue gel splat on the cut grass with a hat lying several feet away under a tree. The puddle moved as one and slid underneath the black cap. Junior formed back into his normal, blobulous shape with his eyes drawn.

"Amoebas have feelings too..." Junior choked as he sat alone under the tree. A tear fell down his wiggly face. "Life sucks." He whispered as more tears were shed.

* * *

Skinny Slim slid into the bank, attempting to rob it. Nobody paid any attention to the lanky single-cell organism wearing a dopey grin. He decided after twenty minutes of thinking that it would be best not to call attention to himself.

The man sitting at the front desk waved at the amoeba. "Hello, Slim!"

Slim tipped his hat. "Duhhh...hi?"

No one paid any attention to Slim as he traveled to the left side of the bank lobby, towards the massive vault door holding every citizen's trust funds. Slim stopped and looked up at the circular door. He leaned against it, delving into deep thought.

"Hmmmm...If I was, uh, money...where would I be?" The spindly germ unknowingly started to squeeze through the crack in the vault door where it opens up.

He slid through the narrow opening, leaving his brown fedora behind. The dimwitted germ still had no idea what he just did, he was still in deep thought. He turned around, and finally noticed that he was inside the vault. Slim looked around at all of the lock boxes full of cash, bags full of money, and safes with jewels locked within.

Slim furrowed his brow. "Aw nuts! This place doesn't have any uhh...things."

Slim forced himself through the crack in the door once again. He squeezed out and picked his fedora up off the glossy tile floor.

He slithered out the door and stood at the base of the stares, frowning. "That dumb old bank didn't have any bags full of-" Slim's eyes popped open at his blind stupidity. "Ahhh! I'm a moron!"

Slim felt really dumb now. He just gave up the heist of a lifetime, but the thick gelled organism didn't notice the money until AFTER he left. Typical.

Slim marched off back to the orange stand, grimacing. He hoped his colleagues were more successful. As he was nearing the orange cart, Slim looked up and saw a Powerpuff Girl walking by herself. Or was she a Powerpuff? Slim's primitive mind started to work in high gear, more so than usual.

_Don't these girls uh...float?_ Slim thought. The lime green powerpuff looked up and saw Skinny Slim sliding towards her.

She casually walked over to the 'enemy' and asked in a depressed tone, "Hey, where's your gang?"

Slim thought it was okay to tell her, considering he already failed. "Buttercup, right? We all, uh, split up to commit a crime. Your pink sister told us to. Where...uhh...is the others?"

Buttercup ignored the amoeba's painful grammar. "I decided to walk alone..." Buttercup's voice shook. She felt stupid, talking to a villain about her feelings. But she just felt like she had to tell someone.

Slim narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a trick...is it?" Buttercup rolled her eyes, and Slim took it as a no. He felt like this situation was so awkward: A villain talking to a hero.

The tall Amoeba inched closer, his tall figure cast a shadow over Buttercup. "Could ya teach me how to be smart?" He whispered loudly.

Buttercup cast a small grin. "No, I'm not that smart like Blossom..." Her heart sunk. "Or as pretty as Bubbles."

Slim felt weird about the toughest Powerpuff seem so upset. "What's wrong?"

"Buttercup sniffed, successfully fighting back her soft side. "I want a boy to notice me." She muttered. Buttercup felt like vomiting, talking about emotions and all that gushy stuff.

Slim nodded in agreement. "I want some person to notice me at all. I'm just an idiot." The skinny amoeba's slow speech pattern was wearing thin on Buttercup, but deep down, she was glad somebody was talking to her about this and not laughing like her sisters probably would.

Buttercup looked into Slim's slimy eyes, he looked into Buttercup's large dragonfly-like ones.

Buttercup lowered her brows. "Don't. Even. Think about it." She said flatly. Buttercup wanted a boy to notice her, but not an Amoeba Boy.

Slim blinked. "Think wuh?"

The green powerpuff, feeling slightly better talking to somebody about her problem, shook her head smiling. "Nothing. Well, I hope you...get smarter...I guess." Buttercup slowly ascended into the air with a broad grin.

Slim waved an extension of cytoplasm in the air like a hand. "Bye-bye!"

Slim felt a little better, but he still felt like the dumbest creature in Townsville. Yet he still wore a dopey smile as he said, "Life sucks...a little."

* * *

Boomer flew away from his brothers, rubbing his eyes.

Butch snorted, "Pfft, what a baby."

Brick nodded in agreement as he took a sip from Boomer's soda and the forest green rowdyruff boy helped himself to some of Boomer's candy.

The depressed Rowdyruff sat on top of Town Hall.

"It's not fair!" He shouted, fighting back little sissy tears. "They always push me around! I'm just as strong as Brick or Butch, but they don't give me a chance!"

Boomer's outburst attracted some individuals. "I can take on the Powerpuff Girls all by myself! They'll see!"

The dark blue Rowdyruff Boy floated several feet above town hall. He rubbed his hands together at blinding speeds, creating static. Boomer shot the electric current from his hands at the building below him. Town hall exploded into rubble, sending debris flying everywhere. Luckily, the mayor and Miss. Bellum weren't present inside the building.

Flying debris struck several people as they attempted to run away. Death was instantaneous. Bubbles, alone, showed up just in time. She saw her counterpart firing deadly lightening everywhere, striking people, cars, and buildings. Bubbles was horrified at the rising death toll. She fired a blue energy ball from her hands, hitting the oblivious attacker in the back.

He was knocked back in the air a few feet, but quickly recovered. He smiled as his angel-wing like hair bobbed in the wind. "Well lookie here. If it ain't a little girls coming to play the with the big boys. Are you finally old enough not to have the protection of your dumb sisters?" He mocked the already enraged Bubbles.

The blue dressed little girl charged head on. She tackled Boomer out of the air and the two dropped to the air like a stone. Boomer remained flight as he grabbed Bubbles' left pigtail and pull her head in for a swift punch to the jaw. Bubbles spit out a tooth as the pair flew erratically throughout the orange sky with the sun setting in the distance. Bubbles kicked Boomer in the chest. He held his stomach and coughed, trying desperately to keep a float. The blonde girl soared right towards him and swung her leg out. The tired rowdyruff boy ducked under the attack and swung his fists madly. Bubbles dodged each one effortlessly, fueled by her desire to avenge the ones this boy has killed. Boomer screamed after the ninth failed punch, releasing a sonic scream. Bubbles was blasted into the pavement below, creating a small crater. Her male counterpart landed on the ground smiling menacingly with his arms crossed.

Bubbles slowly opened her weakened eyes, but was not quick enough to move away from Boomer's stomp. She groaned, attempting to get up with Boomers' foot crushing her face. She opened up one eye and looked around at the dead bodies. All of these people...they're gone because Bubbles couldn't get here in time! It was her fault, she took all of the blame upon herself. Her sorrow was replaced by revenge, she gained the strength to wrap her hands around Boomer's ankle, catching him by surprise, and slamming him onto the ground as fast as she stood tall. Bubbles grabbed a clump of Boomer's hair and slammed his face onto a fire hydrant, denting it. Boomer moaned as Bubbles dragged the dazed buffoon and slammed his face repeatedly on the trunk of a car.

The large dent on the trunk was smeared with scarlet blood. The angry Powerpuff Girl slammed the Rowdyruff onto the pavement. His eyes were blackened shut and blood trickled down his nose.

Bubbles looked up, victorious. The night was pasted across the sky already, littered with hundreds of twinkling stars.

Boomer slowly stood up, still dazed from the beating he just received. Bubbles got into a battle ready stance, feeling pure energy rush through her wholesome veins.

"Are you happy?" Boomer slurred as he struggled to stand.

Bubbles cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. The blue rowdyruff boy continued, his voice was low and the words were slurred together.

"I can-'t even beat one stinkin' Powerpuvv...and now my broz will hate me even more.." He leaned against the wall of a toy shop behind him.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill hundreds of people!" Bubbles roared. She felt nervous, though. Bubbles has never been alone, in the dark, with a villain. How would her sisters know if she was alright?

Boomer gave a small psychotic chuckle. "A' least you sisterz respec ya." He slurred. Boomer paused to spit out a tooth and a glop of blood.

"My broz don'...and now Brick'll beat the snot outta me because I star-ed I fight I couldn' win." Boomer sat down with his back pressed to the shop wall.

Bubbles tensed less. She knelt down in front of her bruised and battered counterpart and said in a kind gentle voice, "What do you mean? That doesn't seem fair."

Boomer didn't answer right away, he wondered why she acted nice all of a sudden. But then he remembered how Bubbles was remorseful and kind-hearted to anybody, even villains.

He finally answered with his speech being slightly less slurred then before. "Brick gets beaten by Him whenever any of us loses a fight with you girls. And only he gets abused, not me or Butch. Why do you think he's so grim all the time?"

Bubbles though about all of the times her sisters fought the boys. They defeated the Boys seven times. This made Bubbles feel even worse about herself for not helping these lost creatures in need of help.

Boomer seemed to have read her mind, though. "We don't need your help, girl. We'll get through this as brothers, even if it kills us, or you three. Just remember: Life sucks. And it always will. Be grateful for what you have." Boomer slowly flew up into the air, towards the boys' hideout.

Bubbles felt responsible for the Boys' dilemma, especially Brick's. Boomer's out-of-character words of wisdom left these thoughts circling around Bubbles' mind as she traveled back home.

**The last chapter is coming up! Just how will all of these troubled characters become happy again?**


	5. Convenient Burning

**Each character is having their own ending. Sorry I couldn't get to every villain, but alot of them like Sedusa and Him are so one-dimensional. I only chose villains that might've had something going on internally. Also Blossom won't be getting her own, her problem isn't as serious as Bubbles' or Buttercup's. **

The Gangreen Gang sifted through a cluster of trash cans, trying to find food. As Lil' Arturo clawed through the bottom of a can, his heart almost stopped. He clambered out of the trash can and excitedly dangled a small velvet pouch in front of the gang.

"Ay fellas! Look at what I 'ave found!" The Mexican said with enthusiasm dripping from his words.

He opened the pouch and out came five small diamonds falling to the cracked pavement below. Every set of jaws present dropped.

Ace bent over and picked one off the ground. "Hey Grubber, is this reals?" The leader asked in his thick New York accent.

Grubber plucked the diamond out of Ace's hand and examined it closely with his protruding eyes. The hunchback blew a raspberry of surprise.

Ace's eyes, though obscured by his sunglasses, widened. "Yous serious?"

Grubber blew another raspberry in agreement. The other four gang members each picked up their own diamond, completely baffled and at a loss for words. They all thought the same thing: Why would these malevolent teenagers just stumble upon these valuable minerals?

But they didn't ponder for long. Ace said, "Boys. You knows what we could do wit' dese?"

Snake's lips curled into a smile. "_To the convienencccccce sssssstore?"_ He hissed.

Ace nodded in agreement, and all of the green skinned teens cheered in victory. As they strut down the street to the store, feeling like they've already overcome their illnesses, Billy noticed smoke rising in the distance.

"Daaahhhh...fire?" The colossus droned.

Arturo laughed maliciously, "Let's throw rocks at de owners, ya?"

The little guy got a head start and the rest of the gang followed. Once they got to the destination, they stopped in their tracks. Though the fire was already put out and the remains were a pile of smoking rubble, the gang could tell the residents standing in the ashes were the Powerpuff Girls.

The girls were crying in the Professor's arms, who was overlooking all of the damages. "It's okay girls," He said soothingly, "We'll just rebuild the house in no time flat, like we always do."

The Gangreen Gang stood dumbfounded across the street. Then Ace burst out laughing. Followed by Billy, giving his trademark dopey laugh and Arturo, who was rolling on the ground cackling like a hyena and kicking his legs in the air. Snake leaned over, supporting himself with his hands on his knees for support from laughing too hard. Grubber was blowing a series of raspberries as his way of laughing.

Ace held his stomach, "Oh man, my ribs! I can't breath! I can't-" He released another round of laughter at the unfortunate family.

Arturo managed to stop laughing for five seconds to say, "El karma es una perra, ¿no es cierto chicas?" Before chuckling once more.

Grubber blew a series of deranged raspberries.

Snake popped his oval shaped eyes open, _"Oh Grubber, that'ssssss cold!" _The serpent-like teen hissed madly.

Buttercup's eyes flared open. She was about to squeeze out of the professor's embrace when he whispered, "Now Buttercup, just ignore them. They're just like us."

Buttercup held her tongue, but she didn't break her gaze away from the cruel men across the street. The gang continued their journey to the convenience store, the one just on the outskirts of Townsville. The five teenagers walked through the automatic double doors with mischievous grins. The only man in the shop, the clerk, immedietly reached for the phone.

Ace held up a finger, and the man stopped. "I wouldn't do that if I was yous." Ace bared his pointed teeth.

The clerk straightened his back. "Gangreen Gang, you troublesome boys are not allowed in my store."

_"You mean...our sssstore." _Snake said in a menacing loud whisper.

The clerk frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ace threw five all natural diamonds onto the counter. "We wants ta buy your store. And that includes the store's food, drinks, snacks, everythang."

The clerk's eyes widened at the diamonds. "Where did you boys get these?" He said, recovering from the shock.

Ace leaned against the counter casually. He looked over his glasses in said in a low voice, "It don't matter."

The man came to his senses and asked, "But what about the shipments, the business, and the bills?"

Billy let out a dopey laugh, to which Snake responded too by smacking him upside the head.

Ace stifled a chortle. "Pfft, we don't care 'bout that. For now on, this convenience store is Gangreen territory."

The man swiped the diamonds off the counter and marched out the doors. "I'm going into retirement." He muttered.

The gang cheered at this grand victory. All night, they ate anything that came under their radar. Within a week, the shelves were picked clean of any food. The place was a pigsty, and the Gang was satisfied. Power and water was soon cut, not that the gang had that stuff back in their shack. The shipments were immediately cut as soon as this information was spread around town. But the gang didn't care, they still had a better hideout then their old shack.

The Powerpuff Girls had their house rebuilt within that same week. They didn't like the sudden turn of events, the gang owning an entire store, especially with it being owned through fair trade. The place was filthy, smelly, and violated with graffiti. There were keep out signs all around the perimeter to make sure nobody stepped on the green teenagers' property. The Gang didn't change their evil ways, though. They still robbed others, beat up kids, and fought the Powerpuffs.

But in the Gangreen Gang's mind, they've achieved a massive victory over Townsville and the cruel society they were forced to live under for years.

**I just love the Gangreen Gang. I was actually laughing as I was typing this when they were making fun of the girls' burnt down house XD. Karma hit 'em hard, as Arturo said, "Karma's a bitch, ain't it girls?"**


	6. Let's Boogey

The Boogeyman polished off the last bottle of whiskey in his inventory. He slammed it onto the ground, shattering it into dozens of amber colored pieces. For, probably, the millionth time the Boogeyman peeked out of the manhole. It was nighttime and the full moon was shining above. Boogey desperately wanted to just go out there and be the life of the party, just one last time.

Then he snapped. He couldn't take this silent isolation any longer. He didn't have much time left. There was no more alcohol to drown his sorrows, and he had no friends that would miss him.

The Boogeyman marched down to his bedroom within the night club, threw on his white disco suit, dusted off his dancing shoes, and placed his orange glasses over his reptilian eyes. Boogey growled as he slid a golden ring onto each bony finger. The Boogeyman jumped out of the manhole breathing heavily and angrily through his nose, not caring if the Powerpuff Girls showed up and crashed his party. But no citizens were running away from this creature of the night. In fact, they didn't even bat an eye. They were even dressed up as various creatures, too.

And that's when Boogey remembered: It was Halloween. Boogey gave no thought onto why he finally decided to return to the surface on Halloween, where everybody dressed up as creatures just as horrifying as he is.

Boogey just silently whispered, "Smooth."

Boogey was ecstatic that he would be able to complete his last will, dancing at the Swingin' Rock. Boogey attempted walking as normal as possible, not trying to break into his iconic swag just yet.

A kid passing by the creature dressed as an alien said, "Nice costume, mister."

Boogey gave a large, toothy grin. "It's nothin' much, baby." He pressed on.

The monster turned around a corner and saw it. The Swingin' Rock, Townsville's biggest nightclub. It had blue, red, purple, yellow, and green searchlights on the roof, acting as a beacon to the dance loving monster. There was a long line of people dressed up as monsters marching into the club. And even from outside, you could here the loud thumping techno music from within.

The Boogeyman took his place in line. This was perfect, nobody suspected a thing! The bodyguard at the door eyed Boogey suspiciously, thankfully not asking him to remove his glasses and reveal his reptilian slit-like pupils.

In a gruff voice, the man said, "Alright buddy. You can go in."

Boogey smiled sheepishly. Trying to act as modern as possible, he uttered in his deep basso profundo, "Uh, thanks...buddy."

The man seemed taken aback by the blue skinned creature's odd soothing voice. The double doors were just wide enough to fit the nighttime monster's long curved horns.

When Boogey walked in, he felt right at home. Everybody was dressed up like demons, monsters, and other bizarre creatures. The flashing lights in the dimly lit dance floor, the funky techno beat, the bar, everything was like a blast of nostalgia to the party loving 'villain.'

Boogey immediately made his way to the center of the dancing crowd, taking advantage of the young night. He pulled off dozens of disco moves successfully to the beat of the music. Soon enough, Boogey had the entire crowd immersed in his act. He performed many variations of the point, hustle, electric slide, and many others. Some the surface dwellers have never seen before. The citizens of Townsville has never seen such perfect dancing.

The song was over, and the crowd was in an abrupt applause. Boogey felt his heart rate going up. This was it, he was the life of the party once again.

A woman dressed like a devil walked up to the creature and asked, "What's your name, sugar?"

Boogey gave a pleasant laugh. "Baby, you could just call me: THE BOOGEYMAN!" The crowd cheered louder.

They began cheering, "Boogeyman! Boogeyman! Boogeyman!"

Boogey grinned maliciously, "People tell me, what do you do when things get funkeh?"

"Blame it on the Boogey!"

The disco star smiled warmly inside, taking himself back to the glory days. "What about when things get creepeh!" He held a hand up to where an ear would be if he was human.

"Blame it on the Boogey!" The crowd chanted.

Time for the finisher. "And how about when things get grooveh?"

"BLAME IT ON THE BOOGEY!" The crowd went wild as the next song came on.

Boogey led the crowd in a line dance once they memorized his moves. And eventually he led the crowd into a line dance. The Boogeyman was feeling great. Everybody loved him, he was the celebrity of the club, and those cursed Powerpuff Brats weren't here to crash to party.

But all good things must come to an end. Boogey was sitting at the bar with a couple of fellow patrons having a shot of vodka.

He then peered over his glasses and looked out the door. The sun was already breaking through the horizon. Normally, Boogey would be fairly concerned about his life being in grave danger at this very moment. But instead, the dark favoring monster smiled. He didn't care. He didn't have anything to live for. He did everything he wanted to do in life, and now he must depart from the Earth. Boogey got up, just noticing he towered over most humans.

"My friends," He began. "I must go now. I shall see you all in the next life, my brothers."

Before anybody could ask what he meant, he already turned his back, his horns almost clubbing a man in the head. Boogey walked out the double door, the guard up front was strangely not present. In the bright sunlight, Boogey still gave an award winning smile. Everyone inside the dark club gathered at the doorway.

The burning sun took it's ungrateful toll on the party animal. It started to melt his blue skin around his mouth. The skin slid off and plopped onto the ground, leaving bare green flesh around Boogey's still smiling mouth. His disco suit caught fire and his dirty finger nails peeled off. The pain rushing through Boogey's figure was unimaginable, but his heart was in the right place as he fought the urge to scream.

From the burning sun overheating his body, Boogey's heart beat faster and faster until it evolved into a small, fiery, explosion. One just big enough to blow a hole through the demon's chest. Green blood dripped from the large wound and steam was emitting from where Boogey's heart used to be. Boogey started to melt. Still giving a lopsided smile, he fell to his liquefied knees, now they were just bluish piles of a goopey substance. The iconic curved horns fell out of their sockets and clanged onto the ground. And eventually Boogey's body just collapsed into a big mess of disintegrating bones and a charred disco suit floating in a gloppy blue puddle.

The crowd at the door was at a complete loss for words. They didn't know whether to weep, cheer, call the girls, or feel anything at all.

...Darkness. That's what Boogey felt. His eyelids shook as he strained to open them, as if he was waking up for the first time. He was lying flat on his back, still in his white disco attire, looking up at flashing purple and red lights up above.

Then, a familiar voice was heard. "Fashionably late _again _Boogey?"

The monster blinked in surprise and abruptly sat up. In front of him was his slimy worm friend wearing a red hat with a green feather. Boogey looked behind the smiling worm and saw everybody standing on the glossy disco floor greeting their newly arrived friend. It was all of Boogey's old friends, the ones disintegrated by those genocidal Powerpuffs.

Boogey gave a large smile filled with razor sharp teeth. He stood up, reached in his pocket, and whipped out a pair of orange glasses he smoothly placed over his eyes.

"As always, brother. Now people," The crowd of monsters already began cheering. They knew what was coming. "LET'S BOOGEY!"

**The Boogeyman rocks. And yes, he did end up in monster heaven- err...monster hell...the afterlife of disco, okay?**


	7. Ruff, Tuff, and Fluff?

Boomer flew south of Townsville towards the Rowdyruff Boys' hideout: A meager abandoned shack sitting on a cliff. It didn't matter, they were barely there. Using his supervision, Boomer actually saw his brothers standing at the edge of the cliff in front of the house with their arms crossed. Boomer took a deep sigh, prepared to receive a beating worse than what any of the Powerpuffs could even dream up. Once the blue Rowdyruff Boy landed in front of his brothers, his beaten eyes were closed and he was looking down.

But Boomer wasn't bombarded with attacks, but with compliments. "I don't know if you're really brave, or just really dumb." Sort of.

Boomer looked up in surprise and he saw his two brothers standing before him smiling. "Whadda ya mean?"

Brick's arms fell to his sides. "Whadda ya think I mean, dummy? You got some stones on ya, taking on a Powerpuff Girl without any back up." He smirked.

Boomer couldn't believe it. His brother was actually complementing him? But something puzzled the beaten up villain. "How do you know I fought her?"

Butch took a small step forward. "We tailed you when you ran off."

Boomer furrowed his brows. "Then why didn't you help me?"

Brick gave a small chuckle. "Cuz we like seeing the snot gettin' kicked outta ya."

The blue rowdyruff was about to scold his brothers for not helping him out, but then Butch reached behind him and tossed a soda to Boomer. Caught off guard, the surprised boy almost dropped it.

He couldn't imagine this ever coming true. Were his brothers actually treating him like an equal? "You guys really think I'm-"

As soon as the sentence began, the green and red Rowdyruff Boys gave a short, simultaneous nod. Boomer happily tore the can of soda in half and drank it, not bothering opening it up the right way. But Boomer remembered something that made his heart stop.

"What about dad? I fought a Powerpuff and lost." Boomer was afraid of the answer.

But Brick just smiled instead. "After watching you get your butt whooped by a girl, Him didn't want us anymore. He thinks we're a disgrace."

Boomer's eyes widened. "So that means we could-"

The red rowdyruff interrupted. "Mmhmm. We could beat up the Powerpuff Girls for fun now!"

Brick, Boomer, and Butch all pumped their fists in the air and cheered. They were finally free. Boomer was respected amongst his brothers, but something was still bothering the most violent Rowdyruff Boy.

Brick walked to the edge of the cliff as dawn broke through the horizon over Townsville in the distance. "Hey guys uhh... I think I'm going to uhhhh...blow up an old folks home or somethin'."

Brick crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "But I though we were gonna do that tonight!"

Butch looked back. "Sorry, but I want to get an early start. I just love seein' 'em all run away n' scream!"

Brick sighed. "Fine. I guess we'll set a school bus on fire tonight."

And Butch flew towards town with his spiked hair not affected by the incredible speed. He let out a pained sigh. Everybody thought he was just a mindless destruction machine. But it was getting old now. _Really_ old. He didn't tell Brick though, or he'll blow a fuse. Though Butch could probably take him down easily.

The green Rowdyruff landed on the sidewalk full of pedestrians as they all went on with their busy lives. Butch walked against the crowd looking down with his usual scowl on his face. He jammed his hands in his pockets and delved into a deep thought. Why would anybody even trust him? Even if his brothers are free, and they all went their separate ways, where would Butch go? He wanted to just blend into normal society, but the people of Townsville know the Rowdyruff Boys all too well. They wouldn't want to coexist in a normal society with the most destructive of the bunch.

As these thoughts raced through Butch's mind, he bumped into some kid. "Hey watch it!" She said.

Butch looked up and so did the girl. They both had black hair, green eyes, green attire, about the same height and similar physical features. Butch ran into his counterpart, Buttercup. Once she noticed the same, she got into a battle ready pose.

"Where's your stupid brothers? I can take all three of you down easily!" Green electricity weaved up and down her tense arms.

Butch did something Buttercup didn't expect. He just sighed sadly and walked past her. Buttercup never felt so invisible to a _villain _before.

She stood up straight and turned around to face the still walking Rowdyruff. "What's your problem?" She spat.

Butch stopped and turned around. His eyes locked into hers'. "I'm not fighting with you. I'm done."

Buttercup didn't believe this for a second. "Done? What do you mean 'done'?"

In his gravelly voice, Butch explained, "I don't want to fight anymore. It's getting old. I just want to be normal. Just for a day, to see what it's like."

The super-heroine remembered the brief period when that stupid garden gnome took their powers away. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

Butch gave a wry smile. "Don't care." He turned to continue with his journey.

Buttercup didn't want to let him go. Even if he's the biggest slime ball in town, this was the longest conversation Buttercup ever had with another boy her age.

"Wait!" She pleaded. Pleaded? Buttercup face-palmed herself. She looked like a weakling!

Butch abruptly stopped and turned, grimacing.

Buttercup walked over to him. "I was uh...going to the park. And I was, uh, wondering if we could just..." It took all of Buttercup's willpower to say these soft and gushy words.

"..._spend the day together?"_ She felt like she was going to vomit.

But Butch didn;t laugh like he normally would. This could be his chance to see what it's like to be normal and actually have friends, not just his brothers. "Okay...I guess."

As the two walked together, they stayed in awkward silence, refusing to look at one another. They both feared the same thing: what if their siblings caught them? Buttercup felt an un-easyness when being so close to a threatening super villain.

But once the two got to the park, not flying, they eased up a little. Butch recalled the time his brothers burnt down the amazon rain forest, which Buttercup was appalled by. She told her counterpart the time her sisters destroyed a race of aliens in space, to which Butch found to be very dull. But soon the two found common ground to talk about, such as fighting techniques, movies, and other regular activities normal kids do.

When Butch said he hasn't ice skated, played tag, frisbee, football, or other various activities Buttercup has done, she took a slight pity on this boy. She realized that their arch-rivals are built for destruction. Nothing more, and nothing less. She decided to show Butch how to play frisbee.

She ran over to the circular white disc lying on the grass. "Alright Butch! I'm going to toss the frisbee to you. And when you catch it, I want you to _throw it back_." She spoke very slowly so the slow kid understood.

Butch smiled, panting like a dog. Buttercup threw the disc at her new friend. It spun through the air and Butch flew up and caught it.

He became ecstatic. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" He spoke quickly and excitedly.

Buttercup sighed and tiredly said, "Now throw it back!"

Butch chucked it at Buttercup so hard, it caught on fire as it soared through the air. It pelted Buttercup in the chest and she went sliding back into a tree.

The dark green boy ran over to the dazed girl, grinning. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

Buttercup sighed. "It's fine, I guess. Let's try something else."

The duo found a group of kids playing tag at the edge of the lake. Before approaching them, Buttercup stepped into Butch's field of vision. She was very close to his face. "Alright dummy, we are going to play tag." She spoke in a low, menacing voice. "The kid whose it has to tag you, and when you're it, tag someone else. But _be gentle!_" She said in a loud whisper. "_And no powers_ either!"

Butch rolled his large eyes. "Whatever mom."

The two approached the group of nine.

The kids stopped their game and instantly recognized a hero of Townsville. "Hey look! It's Buttercup!" One boy said.

"And she has a boyfriend!" Another girl giggled.

Butch went wide eyed. "Wha-"

Buttercup placed her hand over his mouth. "This isn't my boyfriend!" She blushed and gave an odd nervous laugh. "He's my ugh...cousin! Bu-Blake! Can't you see the resemblance?"

Butch rolled his gargantuan eyes. The small bodies, the fingerless hands, stubby feet, no ears, no noses. Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny.

The kids nodded, immediately buying it. They invited the two super powered kids to play tag, to which they happily accepted. It actually went rather well. Butch played fairly and he didn't hurt anyone.

The kids had to depart,saying they needed to get home. Butch grinned sinisterly. "Now we could play my game." He growled.

Buttercup nervously asked, "What game?" She wasn't scared. She knew she could take on this idiot all by herself. She was just creeped out by Butch's sudden change in tone.

He raised his arm, getting ready to smack her. "UNCLE!" He walloped Buttercup in the eye. She placed a hand over her left eye. Instead of getting angry, Buttercup was used to this rough play. She played 'Uncle' all the time with Mitch in class. That is until he moved away. He only lasted a single blow before saying 'uncle.' It would be fun to finally have an opponent that could be a challenge.

Removing her hand from her blackened eye, Buttercup chopped her counterpart in the face. She heard a grotesque crack against his right cheek. Butch laughed, "Good one."

He sent a fist flying into Buttercup's mouth. She spit out three teeth and a little blood, giving a lighthearted chuckle.

She did the same to Butch, and he spit out two pearly whites. He couldn't help but laugh at this mindless yet fun game. He gave a toothy smile, revealing a gap where his front tooth was and a canine gap on the bottom jaw.

The couple's game evolved into kicks, then combos, and finally super powers. The game ended with Butch saying, "Uncle," after Buttercup gave him a swift kick to the groin. The green Rowdyruff fell to the ground coughing and laughing at the same time.

Butch had a cut gushing blood in between his eyes, two missing teeth, his left arm was bent in a way it wasn't supposed too, his right sneaker was missing, and he shook from excitement and the lightening surging through his veins.

Buttercup was smiling, revealing three teeth missing, her left eye was blackened and swollon shut, her hair was scraggly and smeared with mud, her dress was singed with a few burn markings all around, and the heel from her left mary-jane was broken off.

The defeated boy laughed as he got up, along with his new friend. As darkness began to blanket the afternoon sky, Butch nearly forgot about the meeting with his bros. All of this acting normal was just what the Butch needed. He needed a small break from all of the fighting. Now he felt rejuvenated, and ready to cause a bit of destruction.

Buttercup felt more relaxed and more confident in herself. It felt nice to have a boy to talk to, even if he was your evil counterpart. But one thought ran through Buttercup's mind: He is _not _my boyfriend. Just a friend...Buttercup's thought made her blush under her bloodied face.

The dark green clad boy ascended into the night sky. "See ya later, sissie." He gave a sly grin.

Buttercup looked up at her brief but memorable friend. "Smack ya around, dummy!" And the two went their separate ways. Both blushed redder than strawberries.


	8. Closer Than You Think

**Present...**

Mojo slammed his suitcase shut after one last checkup.

"Let's see...boots for my feet,helmet for my head, clothes for wearing...I am ready, prepared, wanting to start."

The chimp put on his favorite over dramatic brown trench coat. He marched over to the hat rack beside the front door with his suitcase in hand. He took a bowler hat and placed it on the top of his large helmet.

He took one last look at his laboratory and gave a deep sigh. All of these great plans, destroyed by those accursed Powerpuff Girls. The closest things Mojo had to a family, that he knew of. All of Mojo's short time on this Earth, wasted. He grew weary of these same repeated orchestrated encounters. At first, Mojo liked creating chaos. He actually got a thrill from fighting the Powerpuff Girls. But like all things, it got boring after repeated exposure. It became routine. Mojo Jojo treated it like it was part of his daily life.

* * *

**Not long ago...**

Like Obsessive Cleaning Disorders, the simian genius felt like he couldn't go on in life without fighting the Powerpuffs. Some particular government officials noticed this. They kept a close serveillance on Mojo. After blowing up the subway system with the Amoeba Boy, they felt it was time to take drastic action. Once Bossman and Blossom abandoned the wounded monkey, the nearby agents kidnapped him and brought him to the Shankbone Mental Institution, America's largest asylum.

Within a day, the isolated chimp started to go crazy. Without fighting the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo felt like he was 'destroying the natural order.' Attempts to escape mostly consisted of poor quality inventions he made with spare supplies during lunch, so he was put under constant watch. He was trying to kill himself, so they strapped him into a straight jacket and tossed him into a padded room.

Doctors with armed bodyguards recorded interviews with the mentally unstable being.

She spoke in a kind voice, "Mr. Mojo, what do you want to do right now?"

The monkey, sitting in a corner hyperventilating, eyed the woman sitting on a fold-up chair. "I must go back to Townsville, my home, i-it's...the planning and the lasers, the robots, the execution, the girls, the beating, the jail, the release, the planning, the lasers, the robots, the execution, the...girls..."

The blonde-haired woman wrote something on her clipboard. "Mr. Mojo, I think you may be suffering from a condition called Chronic Deja Vu. You believe that life is centered around these same events, and that you can't live without living in this constant loop. It's killing you."

Mojo Jojo suddenly became alert. He took a moment to absorb this, then he broke down into a horrifying wail. "Oh please nice doctor! What can you do to heal me? Destroying those accursed little girls is my only hobby!"

Talking over Jojo's cries but still in a nice tone, the woman said, "Fortunately your case is easy Mojo, we'll just keep you here and try to get you into other hobbies."

A smile was plastered on the green chimp's face. "Really?"

The woman gave a slight nod with a smile. And that's where Mojo was. He was in a mental institution for a month getting better. During another session, Mojo told the doctor something really personal.

"I don't have any family, doctor." He said in his deep voice.

The woman stopped writing notes and she looked up from her clipboard.

The monkey continued, "They are all dead, no more, gone. My mother and father were shot by hunters and they took me and my four siblings away. I remember when we were in a horrible laboratory stationed in Nevada. My brothers and sisters were subjected to these inhumane experiments. They died, one by one."

Mojo cleared his throat, trying his best not to shed a tears. "But one scientist in the lab came to his senses. He was a new recruit, and when he saw what they were doing to my family, he bought me and took me home, to Townsville. I was forever grateful, but I was also a screw up. Always destroying the lab when the memories of the Nevada Research Center creeped into my normal sized brain." He pointed to his large, uncovered brain. "And one day, I pushed the Professor, causing him to accidentally add a chemical to his experiment."

Mojo took a pained sigh, his doctor hanging on every word. "My arch-nemesis, the source of my insanity, the closest thing I have to a family...my sort-of daughters: The Powerpuff Girls. They kicked me out of my new home, and I was left to fend for myself."

Mojo's doctor wiped tears from her eyes and pointed out, "Didn't you trick the girls into building your observatory?"

The chimp's pink bloodshot eyes sprang open. "That doesn't matter!"

The doctor though for a moment, "Mojo, do you see the girls as your own daughters?"

Mojo quickly reacted, "What! No! Why would you think that Miss Doctor? I'm starting to believe that you are the crazy one here!"

His nurse tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Mojo, it's okay."

The monkey hung his head in sorrow.

After a few more weeks, Mojo has embraced a whole new outlook on life and what he could achieve with his intellect. He even got into several activities that didn't use violence. He felt more at peace with himself, and he was ready to return home.

As Mojo was being driven home on a stormy night, wearing his classic super-villain outfit, his Doctor was there and she explained something that made his heart drop.

"Mr. Mojo, you have made an outstanding recovery! But I must ask you to do something that would be best for you. I think..." The short chimp turned his attention away from the the rain pelting the windows. "I think you should leave Townsville, for your sanity's sake."

Though she expected an argument, Mojo thought for a second and finally said, "Agreed."

They dropped Mojo off in front of his observatory, giving one last wave and best wishes before driving off. Mojo made his way up the large staircase.

* * *

**Present...**

And that's where we left off. Mojo made his way down the stairs, holding his hat down on his head to prevent it from blowing away. The relentless monsoon bombarding Townsville did not lighten up. As Mojo stood in front of the Townsville Airport just on the outskirts of town, he looked back at the town. He knew he was going to miss it. He was going to long for the wacky adventures he would always endure, but one thing he'd miss most where the girls. _His _girls. The airport was usually crowded with people trying to make their flight, and tonight was no acception.

Mojo's sopping wet trench coat added unnecessary weight, but he did not care. He knew it would be best for the townspeople not recoginizing him. He was a better man now, but the town didn't know it.

But his clever disguise didn't help the once evil super villain. Before he walked through a set of the long series of doors, people outside were already running away, screaming.

"Call the Powerpuff Girls! Mojo Jojo's on the loose!" One person yelled. Mojo stopped in his tracks, grimacing straight ahead.

He just knew he would have to face his rivals just one last time. He just hoped they'd do the corny 'Not so fast Mojo Jojo!' instead of beating him up right away.

And right on cue, the girls landed on the ground with their arms crossed. Rain poured down the scowls on their faces.

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo." Blossom growled. Perfect.

The agitated chimpanzee turned slowly to face the girls. They just stared at eachother until the pink eyed leader asked, "What are you doing here? Trying to blow up the airport? Crash a plane into the ocean? Or just start murdering people?"

Mojo felt offended on how these girls just automatically assumed the worse. Keeping his cool, Mojo simply said without reiterating, "I'm leaving."

Blossom looked surprised, like she didn't expect the most violent super villain in town to do something so tame.

Buttercup pointed at his brown suit case he clutched in his right hand. "What's in the suit case? A gun?"

Mojo held it in front of him and started to open it. The girls recoiled and covered their face, like a bomb was about to go off. But there was no explosion. Inside the luggage was the simian's clothes and accessories.

He angrily slammed the suitcase shut and proceeded to hold it at his side. "Do you girls have anything better to do than harass me?"

Bubbles stepped forward with her hands over her mouth. "Where are you going Jojo?"

"I'm leaving. I've had it with you girls ruining my life. I've spent the last six weeks in an asylum trying to regain my life and sanity that you girls unknowingly crushed. Now if you don't mind..." He turned around and headed for the door.

As if on cue, the rain fell harder and a loud crash of thunder rumbled throughout sky.

Blossom and her sisters were at a loss for words. "But-...But your lab! And..uh...wait! Mojo!" The monkey stopped and turned.

He eyed them suspiciously. Unknowingly to Mojo or the girls, the sisters seem to suffer the same mental illness that plagued Mojo, but not as serious. To the girls, a Townsville without Mojo is a Townsville without them. He made the town into what it is today because of the girls' creation. Fighting the same super villain on a daily basis made the girls believe that it was their sole-purpose in life to protect the town from Mojo Jojo, the city's biggest threat other than Him. He was a danger to the whole world.

Blossom's memory raced back to the first time she and her sisters fought Jojo, when he was Mega Mojo Jojo, "We have to protect them from you!"

To Buttercup, Mojo was the main source of their super-heroism. Without him, they would only be fighting crime twice a week at the most. And secretly, she liked fighting Mojo. He is, to her, a worthy foe.

And Bubbles' mind was clouded by the thought that she an her sisters ruined _another _being's life.

And to all three girls, losing someone that close to you is like losing your best friend, even if he is your worst enemy.

Mojo was about to open up a set of doors when the girls tackled him. He assumed right away he was about to get beaten up, but instead they had their little arms wrapped around him. They buried their face into his jacket and began sobbing, even Buttercup.

Blossom looked up at the surprised Mojo Jojo, her eyes were bright red. "Mojo! Don't go! You-you can still have a good life here! Right girls?" She sobbed.

Not moving their heads, the Bubbles and Buttercup gave slow nods.

Mojo was shocked that the girls cared about their adversary this much. He didn't pull away from the distraught little girls. He went down on one knee and wrapped his long arms around the three of them.

In a gentle voice, he said, "Hush now girls. It's okay. We might meet again someday. But for now, I want to pursue my life-long dreams around the world. So, I guess this is good-bye."

And Mojo stood up and walked away. The girls eyes welled up with fresh tears as they still held out their arms, pleading for another hug. Mojo was surprised three super powered little girls had such fragile emotions. And that's when he hit the nail on the head. The girls are still little kids in the end. They don't like change or seeing those close to them just disappear in the blink of an eye.

The once evil villain held the door open with one arm and said with a frown, "Farewell my friends. I Jojo, am Mojo...no more."

The girls stood in the freezing rain, frozen metaphorically by this sudden change in their lives. They watched Jojo's plane begin to drive down the airway and finally take off.

Using their supervision, the girls could see their old adversary looking down from the window sadly waving. The flying machine started to become a blur amongst the torrential downpour.

The girls waved their arms at the departing plane. "Good-bye...Jojo." Bubbles broke down and sobbed even louder than before. Buttercup managed to fight back the salty liquid brimming her eyelashes. Blossom, being the leader, always had a plan. But not now.

Now she didn't know what to do.

**Sorry if this chapter's a little rushed. I have a Six Flags to get to! :P**


	9. The Worst Hero to Ever Live

Bubbles' condition was getting worse. She needed help, desperately. The girls arrived home after watching Mojo Jojo leave their lives forever. They didn't want to discourse with the professor. He might not understand his daughter's predicament. So they flew through their circular windows dotted across the second floor.

The girls got their nighties on, and crawled into bed without uttering a word. Blossom and Buttercup went out like a light, but on the left side of the bed, the sweet and innocent Powerpuff Girl was in deep thought, consumed by a deep fear.

She kept thinking, _Am I really a hero? Am I even thinking straight? It's not my fault Mojo left or the Rowdyryuff Boys are in trouble! Oh who am I kidding? It is. I'm not fit to be a super hero. I'm weak, both physically and mentally! Blossom probably gets over these things quickly, probably seeing it as the circle of life. But she doesn't know what it's like to have the responsibilities and expectations of being the fastest! Everybody in this poor town is counting on me to save everyone's lives...but I can't save them all! Why does Townsville think I am capable of such inhuman feats? Why can't everyone just stop guilt-tripping me!"__  
_

Bubbles' eyes became glossy. She couldn't keep facing this problem alone. She has to talk to somebody she could trust. The carolina blue girl crept out of bed while leaving Octi behind, careful not to wake her sisters, and she slowly opened up the creaky bedroom door. Once it was just barely open enough to fit her, she drifted out of the room.

She silently bobbed down the stairs and saw the Professor still awake, watching the news. From the corner of his eye, he saw something move. It was his daughter, to which the Professor proceeded to calmly turn off the television.

He placed the remote beside him and looked up at his little girl. "Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" He said with a concerned look that only over-protective parents could do.

Bubbles sat down on her father's lap with her head hung low and her eyes closed. The professor carefully placed a hand on her back.

"Professor?" Bubbles was unaware that her voice would've cracked with emotions. The Professor picked up on his daughters distress, starting to become worried.

"You can tell me anything, Sweetheart." He rubbed her sunshine colored hair.

Bubbles looked up at him with her cyan eyes. "Am I a good hero?"

Utonium seemed surprised at this unexpected question. "What are you talking about? Of course you are! Why wouldn't you?"

Bubbles sniffled. "Because...I'm just not...fast enough!" She started bawling into the Professor's white lab coat.

The Professor was perplexed on what to do next. He obviously decided to delve deeper into his daughter's distress. "Sweetie!" He said over her cries to calm her down. "What do you mean by 'not fast enough?'"

While Bubbles explained to her father, the two were unaware that the other two super heroines heard their sister's cries and they put an ear to the bedroom door, listening in on the conversation.

Blossom looked down onto Buttercup, who looked up at the floating Blossom with worry.

Bubbles stifled her tears briefly to explain. "I'm just not fast enough to save everyone. Everybody thinks I'm the fastest Powerpuff Girl, so they think I'm capable of saving everyone in a monster attack."

She looked up at her dad with watery eyes, which made the Professor's heart hurt with grief to see his daughter like this. "Who told you these awful things?" He said in a commanding voice, but not meant to hurt Bubbles.

"Isn't it obvious Professor? I've passed by the cemetery a couple of times, and there's always a funeral going on their. And everybody gives me nasty looks! They-they hate me daddy! They think I'm an awful super her-" She buried her face in her hands and cried once more.

The way Bubbles said 'daddy' made the scientist's heart sink. He ran his hand through Bubbles' nicely groomed hair. "Those people don't hate you Bubbles, they're just...upset they lost a part of the family. But they certainly don't _hate _you! Nobody can hold a grudge against any of you girls..." He paused and looked up at the bedroom door to make sure Blossom or Buttercup wasn't there. He leaned over and whispered,"...especially you Bubbles."

The light blue girl looked up at her father with a faint smile. "Do ya really think so?" She said rubbing her large eyes.

The professor gave a heartwarming smile and nodded. At that instant, Bubbles' two sisters flung open their white bedroom door they flew over the railing towards the family.

Blossom sat to the professor's left and Buttercup sat on his other knee not occupied by Bubbles. The two bore comforting smiles as they made their contributions in aiding their troubled sister.

Buttercup patted Bubbles on the back and said, "Yeah Bubbles, this town actually loves you the most out of any of us!"

Bubbles giggled with child-like innocence. "No way!"

The powerpuff wearing the lime green nightie, still smiling, laughed. "No, really! And who wouldn't? People love watching your interviews on T.V.! You have the most views!"

Bubbles smiled broadly, but stopped. "Whose the lowest?" Buttercup started laughing, almost falling off the professor's knee if it weren't for him placing a hand on her back. Blossom had her arms folded, pouting like a small child.

Bubbles snickered. "Aw, no!

But Blossom didn't let this bother her. She was the most mature so she didn't allow this to get to her. The father of three removed his hand from Bubbles head and wrapped it around the red head, pulling her in.

The professor, still laughing a little at Buttercup's reveal, said to the leader, "And we all love you, Blossom."

Blossom stuck out her lower lip a little and breathed heavily, causing her bangs to blow up a little. "I know, professor." She turned to Bubbles, softening the expression on her face. "But Bubbles, seriously. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened these people. It's okay to mourn the losses, but blaming yourself isn't goo for you. It's unhealthy."

Bubbles flicked her wrist. "I know now Blossom. Thank you."

The smartest one sensed Bubbles didn't seem to care. "I mean it Bubbles." She said with a serious tone added. "I'm saying this not to be bossy, but because I care about you. These thoughts of blame is what's making you think the town wants you to 'be the ultimate hero," She said is a heroic voice. "and save every life that's threatened!' Nobody, not even Superman, is capable of that. And if you were, then you'd be overworked and under alot of stress."

Bubbles nodded, actually acknowledging what her intelligent sister is saying. Buttercup and the Professor were tuned in as well. "Basically, what I'm saying here, is don't torture yourself with these senses of doubt. Just save everyone that you can and the town will be happy!" Blossom looked straight ahead with a poker face. "I've learned something on my own a while back. I wanted to go to this college more than anything. I want to utilize my full potential in the future. But I had to face the facts: As long as creeps like Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him are around, than my future is here."

She then gave a look that reflected gladness. "Besides, I like helping people. I like fighting. So until the world's a peaceful place, my destiny is here!"

Bubbles swallowed. "Thank you, Blossom." Her throat was dry and her voice cracked. She understood. Blossom is always going to be a super hero as long as there is crime in the world. But of course, there is _always_ going to be crime in the world, which included death.

So Bubbles concluded with instead of grieving over every little life around the entire world, she should just do her best and everybody will like her.

The Professor pulled his daughters in and initiated a group hug. "You girls are perfect in every way." He said whole-heartedly. He looked down at his daughters with their tiny arms attempting to wrap around his neck.

"We love you professor." They simultaneously said. The professor always wondered how the girls did that.

"Now how about I carry you three up to bed?" No response. "Girls? Girls!" He looked down, only to find his three little girls went to sleep in his arms. They looked like little angels.

Instead of taking the risk of awakening them, Utonium didn't get up. He just fell asleep on the aqua-marine colored sofa with his children cradled in his arms, sound asleep.


	10. Arriba Amoebas

Slim approached his cohorts standing by the orange stand. The owner of the establishment paid no mind to the harmless 'criminals.' Junior and Bossman both looked a little down. When the Boss noticed his taller comrade arrive, he mustered as much hope as he could and said, "Did ya commit a crime, Slim?"

He slowly nodded his head 'no.'

The leader let out a depressed sigh. "Well boys, we had a good run, but I think we should quit the super-villain business."

Junior looked up. "But where're we gonna go, Boss?"

Bossman looked out in the distance with determination. "Wherever the wind takes us..."

Slim blinked. "Wha?"

The Boss explained to his slow associate. "Well, we just let the wind carry us. We are germs, schtupid."

Junior looked up at Slim with annoyance. "Yeah schtupid!"

The Amoeba Boys, all together, just let go of the weight that they have used to ground them to the Earth. And soon enough, the slight breeze carried the protozoa through the streets as they slowly ascended higher and higher. The boys all bore depressed frowns.

The Boss sighed, "So long, Townsville! Your most feared criminals are leaving forever! The town will be a safer place from now on!"

The citizens below paid no attention to the germs drifting eight feet from the ground going 0.5 miles per hour. As the boys floated down the street, guided by the gentle summer breeze, three police cars up ahead placed a blockade in the middle of the road, thus creating traffic. When the Amoeba Boys were ten feet away, all fourteen present guards grew their handguns and the chief of police pulled out a megaphone.

"Amoeba Boys!" He barked into the device. "Get down on the ground and raise your, uh, tentacles in the air or whatever!"

Obediently, the guys shifted their weight and landed firmly on the deserted street eight feet away from the squad, puzzled looks were pasted across their faces.

The chief continued, "Now approach us slowly and prepared to be taken into custody!"

After slithering for about two feet, the gears suddenly turned in the Bossman's head. "Hey, uh, what'd we do? Exactly?" He stopped, and the other amoebas ceased as well.

The overworked chief huffed angrily into the megaphone. What was left of his silvery hair was drooping over his wrinkly, sweaty, forehead.

"Bossman! You are under arrest for the subway bombing conspiracy! We were only going to pay attention to the monkey and ignore you 'cause you're an idiot."

The large organism gritted his teeth. "Hey!"

The chief continued, "But since the monkey ran out of town, you're the only one we could shift the blame to!"

A look of pure joy spread across the Boss's face. "Does that mean I'ma criminal?"

The chief pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Whadda you think, jackass?"

"Hey!" Junior squeaked. "What about me?"

"Junior, alias 'Tiny'," He growled with detest. "You are wanted for harassment."

Junior grinned. "All right!" He jumped up to eye level with Bossman and the two gave an awkward 'Amoeba High Five.' He splatted on the ground and returned to his normal form, still smiling. He was overcome with happiness, the Boss seemed like he finally respected the humble microorganism.

Slim's jello lip trembled. "But what about-"

"SKINNY SLIM!" The chief screamed into the megaphone, which was unnecessary at this point since the Amoeba Boys were only six feet away from the first cop, who was on one knee and still had his gun drawn on the boys.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY has ever penetrated the Townsville National Bank's defenses! You sir, are a criminal mastermind!"

Skinny Slim gave a wobbly smile. "Yeah..." He muttered. People thought he was a mastermind? That's what he's always asked for.

The Boys were just about to burst with thanks from the cops. The moment they took a sudden step forward, the chief took it as an act of assault. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

The cops all opened fire on the harmless boys. Their soft bodies were being shredded apart by hot lead. But it obviously didn't affect them in the slightest. They were still smiling as the bullets passed right through their cytoplasm. But the boys sunk low to the ground, dazed by how sudden their dreams came true.

The chief approached the 'defeated' parasites with a Desert Eagle drawn.

"Chief, get back! They're dangerous!" An average blue-collared cop begged.

The chief turned his head, looking at the officer over his glasses. "I know what I'm doing, stand down."

He towered over Bossman, whose eyes groggily shifted into the path of the chief's gaze. He aimed the gun he held in one hand at what would be the leader's forehead. The 'Over-The-Top meter' was off the charts.

He squeezed the trigger of his powerful handgun, blowing a hole through the Boss's head. He was still awake, looking into the man's eyes.

The aged chief turned towards the direction of his squad. "Men! Get these scum of the Earth to jail!" He barked.

One cop opened up the backseat of a door as six more approached the boys. But as soon as they heard the click of the door opening, the Boys bolted into the backseat of the police cruiser.

Bossman leaned over his friends and excitedly said, "Come on! Come on! Send us to jail!"

"Yeah, jail!" Junior mimicked.

The officers shrugged and they all piled into their cars. Two sat in the front of the Amoeba's through the steel gate separating them. The boys seemed pretty satisfied with themselves.

Bossman gave a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes. Junior sitting in the middle shook with anxiety. Slim was looking out his window on the far left.

With his eyes still closed, Bossman spoke. "Well boys, we did it. We really made this town look pretty schtupid for underestimatin' us. They turned a blind eye, and we took 'em by surprise. I couldn't have done it without you two. And I must say," He looked to his left at his comrades, who looked at their leader with smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Junior smiled warmly and Slim said in a shaky voice, "Wow...thanks Boss."

The Boss lifted his grey fedora. "Here guys, I swiped this while waitin' for you two." From his hat, he pulled out an orange.

He seemed two have somehow peeled it, as it appeared to be picked of any skin. It took the incompetent criminal several seconds to remember how to divide. But he got it, he split it into three nearly equal sections but one had an extra slice. He handed that one to Junior.

The tiny amoeba gently held it with awe. "Boss, I-I don't know how ta thank you."

The ringleader waved a hand-like proboscis in dismissal. "Nah, take it. You earned it. No bombing could ever top harassment."

The three snacked on their fruit before arriving to prison.

The Boys had their pictures taken, cytoplasm samples were taken rather than fingerprints, and they weren't given orange prison suits for obvious reasons. But their fedoras were confiscated and replaced with exact replicas of the old ones, but colored a bright orange.

They all stood in their cell, seeming beyond blithe. They have unintentionally achieved their life goals, but they didn't see it that way.

Bossman looked through the rusty bars, smiling. "We did it boys...we did it." He whispered.


	11. Life's Not So Bad

**Well, this is the ending. The story was originally going to be just a series of oneshots, but I decided to turn it into a full fanfic. WARNING! This ending is going to be extremely gimmicky, but I just had to do something like this LOL. So PLEASE review and give me your opinion on this story as a whole, as it's my first time trying to write a story as if it was an actual episode. **

The Professor stirred in his sleep and groggily opened his eyes. He was puzzled on why he was slept sitting up in his lab coat. Then he remembered the night before his girls fell asleep in his arms. But they were gone now, probably off fighting another monster. He rubbed his forehead, suffering from a throbbing headache.

Utonium always worried about his little girls. Sure, they were super heroes and built for this kind of danger, but he still held a deep affliction for their lives. Every day in his labs, he put his work aside for a bit and studied the girls' DNA. He still hasn't found out if they were truly invincible. And until he does, the creator will live in torturous anxiety. He got up with the intent on heading towards the kitchen down the hall.

As he dragged his feet across the blue shag carpet, the same thoughts that always raced throughout his mind started to stir. _Do the girls even see me as a father? They very rarely refer to me as 'father' or even dad, just Professor. I knew I should've introduced myself as 'Dad!' They never even look back and say good-bye when they go off to fight crime. _

A new thought entered his mind. _Why do they listen to me anyway? They could easily overpower me and go off to do whatever they please. Hmmm. Either they do see me as a father, or that's just the 'perfect little girl' formula talking. _

As the scientist's daily thoughts and ideas raced around his mind, he looked down the hall leading into the kitchen. It was littered with paper scraps, glue, crayons, and scissors. The man gave an agitated sigh. He suspected the girls were probably coloring, and they didn't pick up after themselves leaving the professor with the mess. _Again._ He marched into the kitchen towards the bulk of the mess, stepping over the tiny scarps of shredded paper. But once he arrived, he froze in the doorway.

Standing on the table three feet away from him were his three daughters. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were already dressed. Though they were filthy nonetheless. They were sticky with glue, pieces of red and white paper stuck on different parts of their faces and in their hair, and they all showed looks of startled deer once the Professor was noticed.

But these surprised looks changed into those of happiness. They all jumped to the floor and held a giant card between them and Utonium. It was a large white sheet of construction paper with awkwardly drawn pictures of the girls floating over Utonium all smiling, obviously drawn by Bubbles. The artwork had pink and red hearts roughly cut out and pasted all around the drawing. On the very top of this picture in giant lettering, taking up half the page, said: **We Love You,** **Daddy!**

And a bright pink heart was drawn around it. As a nice touch, the **Da **was written in pink, the **dd **was blue, and the** y! **was green. This probably took the Powerpuff Girls hours to make. It was crudely made, but it was filled with all of the love in the world. The father figure felt a tug at his heart. His girls looked up at him, smiles filled with glee shone.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy." They said in unison with child-like innocence.

The Professor suddenly remembered it was Father's Day. He was so overcome with joy, he was unwilling to speak for fear of breaking out into tears. He held out his arms, and his girls happily jumped into them with the project in Blossom's hand.

The only words he could manage to utter was a shaking, "Oh girls..."

They all wrapped their arms around his neck and rested their heads on his shoulders, just like a normal little girl would.

"You know what girls?..." He said in a much clearer but still kind tone.

Bossman stood in front of his two friends. "...we've been through allot..."

Ace and his boys relaxed on the roof of their store, enjoying their new found luxury. "...something we could all agree on..." He said in his Brooklyn accent.

Boogey continued the speech he was giving to his fellow monsters, "...a tune we could all dance to..." His deep voice echoed off of the everlasting darkness.

Mojo Jojo prepared to get off his plane in Hong Kong continued thinking to himself, "..._after everything I've been through..."__  
_

Butch tossed a frisbee into the air. As it plummeted back down toward him, he said, "...I think it's safe to say..."

Boomer sat in a tree and took another swig of Cola, "...that after all of the horrible things..."

Brick bolted through the sky, relishing the way wind freely blew through his hair. "...in the end..."

All together, the characters said, "Life's pretty good."

**The End**


End file.
